This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for scanning exposure, and, more particularly, it relates to a scanning exposure method and a scanning exposure apparatus for use in the manufacture of semiconductor circuit devices.
Recent development in the semiconductor technology has enforced higher capacities and further miniaturization of the semiconductor circuit devices. Along such trend, photolithography techniques such as an optical exposure process have become more and more dominant with the development of high resolution lenses. In such exposure systems, a short wavelength of light within the deep UV range has recently been used to transfer and print a circuit pattern of a mask or reticle onto a wafer This is because the resolution for the minimum line width of the circuit pattern to be printed on the wafer is proportional to the wavelength of the light.
Conventionally, heavy hydrogen lamps or Xe-Hg lamps have been used as the deep UV light sources. These lamps are featurized in the point of continuous emission in both cases of DC energization and AC energization.
Use of such light sources however involves inconveniences, because only a decreased output is obtainable in the deep UV range and the sensitivity of the photoresist material applied to the wafer surface is low. This results in a longer exposure time and a decreased throughput.